Catch me Hikaru
by Neli4evr
Summary: Hikaru's moved out and on his own, Kaoru can't get over that fact. So when Hikaru visits, what will Kaoru do to get him back? Yaoi, fluff, HikaruxKaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy:) Haven't written in a while, but i really love this pairing so.. yeah... hehe, hope you like.  
>Oh, and yaoi.. don't like, don't read.<br>**

**disclaimer: I dont own OHSHC or the twins :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's POV<strong>

Hikaru, are you really gone?

The bed doesn't feel the same without you.

Every morning, you'd leave it so warm; it'd be a hassle to get out. Now, it's cold. Where are you?

Oh yeah,... you're at your apartment, about to go to work, right?  
>Two months ago, you left saying it'd be the best for us. How so? We're nineteen; I think it's a bit too late for this. I need you, and once, you needed me too. When we graduated, you held my hand all the way up the stage, and when we grabbed our certificates, you looked at me and smiled.<p>

You said,

"This is just the beginning for us."

Is it, Hikaru?

-Sigh- I don't know anymore.

Today, I have to get out of bed though. You're visiting later tonight. I don't see the point, since you'll be leaving soon afterwards. Going to go back to your new apartment, to your new job, to your _new life_. You've always been the determined one, so no matter how hard I try, I most likely won't convince you otherwise, right? Damn... this bed really isn't the same without you..

Tell me Hikaru, are you really gone?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Eleven years ago<em>**

…

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, scared and unable to get down from the small tree. He couldn't remember why he decided to climb up, but he wanted to get down quick. "Hikaru, where are you?"

...Though the boy was nowhere in sight.  
>Kaoru pulled his legs to his chest and closed his eyes.<p>

"Why'd you leave me?"

"I never left you, silly!" Hikaru stated. "Now grab my hand Kaoru!"

He reached up his arms, and smiled, trying to comfort his brother.

"You're too far! I won't reach!"

"Then jump!"

Tears welled up in Kaoru's small eyes.

"No, I'd fall!"

"You won't. I'll catch you, promise." Kaoru looked at Hikaru, sniffled and nodded.

Taking a leap forward, he jumped, never disconnecting his eyes from his brother's.

_'Catch me, Hika…'_

* * *

><p>Soooo, what do you think? The next chapter should be up by later tonight:p But R+R! :D<p>

Nicolle 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start off this chapter, I want to say thanks to my reviewers: KyubiKanji, SageStormAshes, GoPlayInTrafficxox, and Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love. I've read A LOT of your fanfics and you're all great inspirations to me, so thank you :3 To my readers, Check Their Stories Out! They're awesome.**

**Again, Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran in any way:p** **ok, on to the chapter...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, scared and unable to get down from the small tree. He couldn't remember why he decided to climb up, but he wanted to get down quick. "Hikaru, where are you?"<em>

_Though the boy was nowhere in sight.  
>Kaoru pulled his legs to his chest and closed his eyes. <em>

"_Why'd you leave me?"_

"_I never left you, silly!" Hikaru stated. "Now grab my hand Kaoru!" _

_He reached up his arms, and smiled, trying to comfort his brother._

"_You're too far! I won't reach!"_

"_Then jump!"_

_Tears welled up in Kaoru's small eyes._

"_No, I'd fall!"_

"_You won't. I'll catch you, promise." Kaoru looked at Hikaru, sniffled and nodded._

_Taking a leap forward, he jumped, never disconnecting his eyes from his brother's._

'_Catch me, Hika…'_

All of a sudden, I leaned up, putting my face in my hands. A small breath I didn't know I've been holding left my mouth. It was all a dream. But it wasn't… That really happened.  
>And in the end, he catched me.<p>

I glanced at the small digital clock on my nightstand.  
>2:37 PM<p>

Hmm, I must've slept longer than I've thought. He's going to be here in an hour, might as well get ready.  
>But do I really want to see him?<p>

…well, yeah. He's my brother, my other half. I need to see him, to make sure he's fine. But what if he has another person with him?

A girl maybe? Would I be able to take it? I've imagined it many times, at some point, it's bound to happen. Hopefully, today's not the day.

Shaking orange strands of hair from my face, I got up and got ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later<strong>

_Ding Dong_

He's early.

I fixed my hair, getting my bangs the way I liked them, and let out an exasperated sigh. I look good, haha, for a guy who just got out of bed.

I heard one of the maids open the door, and a soft voice nearby.

Hikaru.

"Hey kaoru! Where are you?" Hikaru shouted from downstairs.

"Right here, bro!"

I smiled and rushed to the staircase, seeing my brother waiting for me at the beginning of them. I must've been paying too much attention to him that I lost my step.  
>I felt myself falling.<p>

Hmm… ironic, eh Hikaru?

I couldn't keep my eyes off of his widened ones. I didn't want to see the expression held in them, so I closed mine. This is it.

Catch me, Hika…

All of a sudden, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, stopping my body from touching the ground. Looking up, I realized, he catched me. Again.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" He asked, a bit frantically. His eyes scanned my body for any scratches or bruises, but I honestly didn't feel a thing, except for his arms around me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Nice catch, Hikaru." I joked, trying to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Don't scare me like that." He whispered. That was practically the fourth time he's told me that.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course." He smiled and brought me to a hug, a pretty awkward one at that due to the position we were in. He helped me up soon afterwards and dusted himself off. We haven't even noticed the maid who had let Hikaru in staring at us from the side. A light blush covered her pale cheeks.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt Master Hitachiins, but would you like some tea?" She asked, still a bit shaken.

Kaoru glanced at his brother, who shook his head in return.

"Kaoru and I have some catching up to do, but thanks." We turned and walked upstairs to my room, which used to be Hikaru's also, come to think of it. Once we got there, Hika sat on my bed and scratched his head in thought. "So, I've been giving serious thought into something. I need your opinion before I do so, though… you see, I really love someone…"

Oh no.

"And I was wondering if it was time that I took it to the next level… that being marriage."

And there it is.  
>What I feared all this time. A new person has come into his world…<p>

"oh,… well, who is this girl?"


End file.
